Momento de comedia romántica
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Sheppard siempre había encontrado absurdos esos momentos en las películas en que las miradas de los protagonistas se cruzan, las palabras desaparecen y el planeta se detiene en seco.


Sheppard siempre había encontrado absurdos esos momentos en las películas en que las miradas de los protagonistas se cruzan, las palabras desaparecen y el planeta se detiene en seco. En que no existe nada fuera de dos personas que parece se han visto por primera vez y que la única acción posible después de semejante revelación es fundirse en un beso apasionado, largo, húmedo y lleno de promesas. Para él, ese momento no merecía más que poner los ojos en blanco y sentir lástima por los pobres perdedores que creían en tales estupideces.

Porque estupideces así no suceden en la vida real y mucho menos a hombres como él. No comprendía la fascinación que las comedias románticas tenían para Ronon y Teyla. De cada 5 noches que se reunía el equipo para ver películas, 3 eran para ver cursilerías, una para _sus_ películas de acción y la otra era para ver cualquier cosa que le interesara a Rodney en ese momento. Así que un día sí y otro también, Sheppard tenía que soportar las risillas nerviosas de Teyla, los suspiros ahogados de Ronon y los no tan sutiles ronquidos de Rodney.

Esa noche no fue diferente. Vieron _no-sé-qué-de-amor_ en donde chico conoce chica, chica desprecia chico, chico se angustia, momento de revelación/beso, chico duerme con chica, el mundo entero está en contra de su amor pero el amor lo vence todo, FIN. Con un codazo despertó a Rodney y acompañó a Teyla y Ronon a la puerta. Ronon llevaba el DVD porque pensaba invitar a Amelia a ver la cinta al día siguiente, que era su día libre. _Oh, las ilusiones de la juventud…_, pensó, pero aun así le deseó suerte a Ronon en su cita. La sonrisa con la que éste le respondió sólo le hizo sentir más viejo y amargado.

Rodney se estiraba perezosamente en el confortable sofá que usaban para su sala de cine. Sheppard empezaba a creer que esas noches le servían a Rodney como terapia de sueño más que para entretenimiento. Dormía tranquilo, ajeno al ruido a su alrededor, relajado y en paz, en el espacio de 180 minutos. Y saber que Rodney podía dejarse ir de forma tan completa, sintiéndose seguro en su habitación y en su compañía, le hacía sentirse… extrañamente contento

- Vamos dormilón, el Multiplex de Sheppard tiene que cerrar sus puertas y no se hace responsable por personas que se queden encerradas por tomar siestas en nuestras presentaciones… - Rodney le gruñó pero no abrió los ojos ni hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. Iba a ser una de esas noches. – Rodney…- Sheppard sabía que le crispaba los nervios que dijera su nombre de esa forma, alargando las vocales y con un tono de frustración mal contenida. – No quiero que mañana empieces a culparme a mí porque tu espalda y cuello están matándote, ¿ok? – Rodney abrió los ojos, suspiró profundamente y estiró un brazo hacia Sheppard. Este lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas para ponerlo de pie, sólo que no contaba con que Rodney se levantaría por su propia voluntad. Por un segundo todo fue un enredo de piernas y brazos, de _uffs_ y _heys_ y maniobras de equilibrio. Por un milagro terminaron en la mitad de su cama, lado a lado, una pierna de Rodney entre las suyas y sus manos aferrando las solapas de la chamarra de Rodney, ahogándose de la risa.

Entonces sucedió. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sheppard sintió que la sonrisa se le congelaba en los labios. Había una chispa en los ojos azules de Rodney, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Una de sus manos estaba sobre la que John tenía sobre su pecho, aún con la tela de la chamarra entre sus dedos, la otra estaba sobre la cadera de Sheppard, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que ellos estuvieran tirados en su cama, enredados, despreocupados, felices… Sheppard sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió de nuevo, para ver desparecer la sonrisa de los labios de Rodney, esa chispa en sus ojos esfumarse y convertirse en algo que no sabría cómo definir. Sintió la mano en su cadera moverse y apartarse y algo se agitó en su pecho. Soltó la chamarra de Rodney deteniendo su mano con la suya. No sabía qué significaba ese momento, pero no iba a dejar que terminara antes de averiguarlo. Vio la mirada de Rodney bajar hasta su boca y se humedeció lentamente los labios. Sintió bajo la mano que Rodney aún apretaba contra su pecho, el latir acelerado de su corazón y el cambio repentino de su respiración. Se le acercó despacio, centímetro a centímetro, dándole tiempo a Rodney para entender qué intentaba hacer y que pudiera decir algo para detenerlo. Rodney no se movió, la chispa apareció de nuevo en sus ojos. Sheppard comprendió entonces el porqué de ese momento ridículo de todas las comedias románticas. Lo único que podía hacer en ese preciso momento era besar a Rodney.

Porque el planeta se había detenido en seco. Era como si nunca antes hubiera visto al hombre que estaba frente a él, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios húmedos, haciéndolo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, preguntándose cómo carajo había podido vivir tanto tiempo junto a él sin haberse dado cuenta de que su vida empezaba y terminaba en esa boca que ahora estaba contra la suya, abierta, húmeda, temblando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su lengua descubriera los secretos que Rodney le contaba con cada roce de sus labios, con cada movimiento que hacía el contacto más profundo o más lento, más dulce, más confiado. Sus manos buscaban el calor bajo dos capas de ropa; músculos que se encogían y estiraban tras el paso de sus dedos. La pierna entre las suyas se movía contra él a contratiempo y era como descubrir que era fuego lo que le corría por las venas. Su cuerpo siguió el ritmo que le dictaba la cadencia del cuerpo de Rodney, empujando y apartándose, despacio y rápido y más despacio después.

Quería decir mil cosas, pero su garganta solo emitía gemidos y jadeos. Mordisqueaba los labios de Rodney, los recorría con la lengua y después dejaba que Rodney hiciera lo mismo con los suyos. Sentía que tenía toda la vida para seguir haciendo esto, respirar de los labios de Rodney mientras el mundo a su alrededor empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

- Sheppard, ¿te sientes bien? – Escuchó la voz de Rodney desde lejos, aunque sentía la vibración de sus palabras en sus propios labios.

- No lo sé… - Se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, para tratar de decir sin muchas palabras lo importante que era esto para él.

- No importa, - Rodney tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la punta de la nariz, sonriendo tontamente y con esa chispa en el azul intenso de sus ojos. – Podemos averiguarlo juntos, si quieres… - mientras su sonrisa se confundía con la de Sheppard en un beso.


End file.
